Inner Light, Inner Darkness Choose
by JasperWhitlockLuvr12
Summary: Lillith-Rose Whitlock has lived with the Salvatore Brothers for about 50 centuries. she is a witch and a Vampire. She has to choose a path but will she choose the right one. Stefan/OC Damon/OC.


Chapter 1

Lpov.  
Where are they ?, I thought. they said they would be here . The Salvatore Bothers, especially Damon, are such a nuisance. They say oh of course we will be there , what happens? They re not here always late and constantly annoying. Oh, but how gorgeous they are as well. Anyway, my name is Lillith-Rose Whitlock, I have red hair down to my waist and purple, blue and green starburst eyes. I have soft dark pink lips and my skin is pale as snow. Holy crap that totally sounded like Snow White. I am a Witch/Vampire. If you are wondering why it is because actually I think I will tell you later. Well a couple centuries ago I met Damon and Stefan Salvatore, otherwise known as the Salvatore Brothers. They were both used by Katheryne Pierce (A/N:; I know that is not how you spell it but I like this spelling. It is cooler). Katheryne had tooled around with them and turned them before she was locked in a tomb underneath the Church. She was in love with Stefan and used Damon as a plaything because she can t have just one person/thing at a time. She broke Damon into tiny little pieces. He still is far from okay. Anyway right now I am at The Grill waiting for the Brothers so we can have a drink and eat. Wink wink about a half hour later they FINALLY showed up! Finally you guys are here I thought I would be alone. What took you so long? I asked. Somebody opened the tomb Lillith We had to keep it close. We killed all the Vampires in there but Katheryne escaped. The wind started to whip around us as I got more and more enraged. Lillith-Rose Whitlock! Calm the hell down Damon exclaimed. He grabbed me and held me in his warm, comforting and toned arms. I started to calm down and then I felt apologetic, Sorry It s just that if she hurts either one of you again, I paused for a dramatic effect, I will bitch-slap her with a reveine covered wooden crowbar. Stefan started giggling like a girl. Stefan is gay isn t he Damon? , I staged whispered to asked person. Yuppz. I think he is. He whispered back. I am not You two don t know what you are talking about. And Lillith? Yesh? What are you wearing? You should know that Gucci soooo does not go with Ardene. Seriously what were you thinking? Ummm. Stefan are you sure you re not gay? Cause that is a perfect example of a gay fashionista I retorted. Yes I am quite positive. So keep your opinions to yourself. Damon muttered under his breath, Yupp Talks like one too. I laughed. Come on boys, play nice. Lets go inside and get DRUNK! We all walked inside. And then I saw the CUTEST bartender EVER! I walked up to him and said Hey sugar One Scotch, a Gin and Tonic and a Tequila. I said. Please, I added as an afterthought. Sorry M ame can t help ya unless you have ID. OMG he had the sexiest southern drawl Wait a minute What?! You will give the drinks free of charge. I compelled. Yeah I don t think I wanna give ya liquor unless ya are 21. He said, completely unaffected. I blinked. Fine what is your name? Jasper, M ame. If I may inquire What might your name be? Harry Potter, I replied cheekily. I highly doubt it but okay, He paused, looked down at my name that was scrawled in handwriting on my right boob jacket pocket, then looked right back up, Miss Lillith-Rose. Jasper finished with the most charming smirk ever to be seen. Okay Jasper I am gonna come back every day until you give me that tequila. Okay? Good. I announced with authority. Jasper retorted with, Well I reckon that I am strong enough to resist your lovely looks and not give in. lovely looks huh? Well Jasper you are quite the charmer but I think I will get you to give in. Then I walked back to the table, sat down beside Damon and sighed. Neither one of them paid any attention to me So I sighed again, louder. The most they did was glance in my general direction and then resume their conversation. Holy crap guys I am not invisible I have a problem now help me with it Stefan being the Gaylord that he is replied, Lillith, I believe our problems are a little more important than your crush on the really cute bartender. Damon cut in with, Oh yeah Stefan your not gay at all Thank you Damon I snickered and rolled my eyes. I was being sarcastic Stefan it is way through life. Learn it. Yeah Stefan, I sneered and then used my most adorable sad, innocent puppy-dog eyes and said in a upset tone, You don t want to help your baby sister with her problems? I thought you were my go to brother but I guess not. Damon will you help me with my problem? I asked innocently. Yes, Lilly. I will help only because I love you. Yay! Love you too Dam-Bear! Will you go get me Tequila from Jasper-The-Really-Hot-Southern-Accented-Bartender over there? Yeah sure I guess. Thank you! After I had my tequila (and like forty more after Stefan left, so I was a teensy bit drunk) Damon decided that we should go home. I could barely walk so Damon threw me over his shoulder and ran home because Stefan took the car He said something about not wanting to mess up his hair Did I mention he s gay? Anyway, Damon ran home and blah blah blah. Damon set me down on the couch, then told me he had something to tell me. I said ok whenever your ready. He went to go get a drink I kinda fell asleep Before I embraced the darkness I thought I heard Damon say shyly, I think I m in love with you Lilly that s when I passed out.

I know I know! I am so mean but come on that was like the perfect place to stop right? Right? Well anyways what should the pairings be? Stefan and Jasper? Damon and Lillith-Rose? Lillith-Rose and Jasper? What do you think? I won t make another unless I get at least 5 reviews. So you know what to do and in case you don t it is called R+R (Read and Review). So remember, Peanut Butter will eat your cat but only if you named your cat: Sigmund.


End file.
